HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX
by Barbara125
Summary: Hola. Este es mi primer fanfic y me encantaría que lo leyerais y me dejaseis mensajes Es el 5º año de Harry y no tiene nada que ver con la orden del fenix original de Rowling. No es slash. PLEASE, DEJENME MENSAJESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

HOLA, SOY BARBARA Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC. SEAIS MUY DUROS CONMIGO, PERO POR FAVOR MANDADME MENSAJES. ME GUSTARÍA SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN YA SEA BUENA O MALA.

COMO TODOS YA SABRÉIS LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J. K. ROWLING Y ESTE FIC NO TIENE ANIMOS DE LUCRO, SU ÚNICO FIN ES EL ENTRETENIMIENTO Y DISFRUTE DE TODOS LOS FANS DE HARRY POTTER.

- Vamos, Harry levanta ya de una vez. ¡Gandul!

Ese grito procedía del piso de abajo. Tía Petunia habitualmente le llamaba así, a temprana horas de la mañana. Ya ni siquiera subían a su habitación. Se mantenían lo más alejados de él que podían. Desde que Harry vino aquel curso de su colegio (hacía aproximadamente 3 semanas y media), sus tíos habían notado algo muy diferente en él, algo muy diferente y que a ellos les atemorizaba, era como un gran poder, algo que estaba dentro de Harry y que pugnaba por salir al exterior. Pero eso no les impedía mandarle todo tipo de tareas en el hogar (aunque para Harry no fuera tanto un hogar).

Harry se desperezó.

- Otro día más –pensó tristemente.

Desde lo ocurrido el curso pasado Harry se había vuelto mucho más sombrío que antes, solo salía de su habitación lo justo y necesario y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba estudiando frenéticamente. Había decidido que la próxima vez que se enfrentase a Voldemor no estaría tan desvalido y le iba costar acabar con él.

La primera semana de vacaciones acabó con los deberes del colegio y mandó una lechuza a Dumbledore exponiéndole el problema. Este muy amablemente le había enviado una tanda de libros para que este los leyera solamente, porque Harry no podía hacer magia fuera de Howarts y pensando que Harry tendría con ellos para todas las vacaciones, a la semana siguiente se presentó ante él Hedwin devolviéndole los libros y con una nueva nota de Harry pidiéndole más libros a ser posible.

Las dos semanas siguientes las lechuzas fueron frecuentes entre ellos dos. Dumbledore ya no solo le mandaba libros, si no que le daba consejos sobre temas mágicos, sobre hechizos... .

Se vistió rápidamente, pues sabía que a sus tíos no les gustaba esperar y era mejor no tener problemas con ellos. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Como todas las mañanas sus tíos y su primo le ignoraron al pasar cosa que no le extrañó y se fue hacia su sitio, donde su tía le sirvió un plato con un pequeño pomelo y un zumo de melocotón. Su primo seguía con la dieta y a pesar de que no había perdido nada de peso tía petunia estaba decidida a martirizarlo un poco a él y mucho a Harry.

Mientras que partía y se comía el escaso desayuno, empezó a pensar en todo lo que iba a hacer durante el día, y los libros que tenía preparados para leer. Un estruendoso eructo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Quiero más- soltó despreocupadamente su primo, mientras miraba con avaricia lo poco que le quedaba a Harry de su desayuno.

No tendrás más cariño. Ya has comido suficiente.

No. Quiero más.- Dijo esta vez con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

Harry decidido a no meterse en problemas se acabó enseguida su desayuno y se dispuso a salir de la mesa. Tío Vernon que no había dejado de leer el periódico dice con voz calmada.

¿Dónde te crees que vas mocoso?

A mi habitación.

¿Cómo que a tu habitación?¿Y a tu tía quien la va a ayudar?- Dijo cada vez alzando más la voz.

Yo- dijo para no meterse en problemas. La verdad es que temía que si discutía con ellos sus poderes se descontrolaran como había pasado con Tía Marge, y a todo lo que decían sus tíos este asentía.

Su tía le puso suficientes tareas como para toda la mañana, lavar el coche, limpiar el salón, el cuarto de baño, recoger la cocina y podar el césped de todo el jardín. Cuando terminó era la hora de la comida, comió rápidamente temeroso de otra discusión y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llegó una lechuza le estaba esperando. Era de Hermione.

_Hola Harry:_

_¿Qué tal está? Este verano definitivamente no me voy a ver a Krum. Me mandó una carta insistiendo, pero mi decisión es firme y no me voy. A cambio me voy a ir 3 días a EE. UU a ver unos parientes que no he visto en mucho tiempo con mis padres, vendré el 29 de Julio. Ron me ha contado que no ha sucedido nada de interés en el mundo mágico y en el profeta tampoco ha salido nada tampoco, así que puedes estar tranquilo. No te preocupes, no vale la pena, y como dice Hagrid, lo que tenga que pasar pasará._

_Un beso:_

_Hermione_

_PD: Si necesitas algo sabes que aquí estoy._

- Valla, Hermione.- dijo en voz alta. Mientras sacaba los libros pensaba en ella, la verdad es que Hermione siempre había estado a su lado tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, y sabía por experiencia que podía contar con ella siempre que lo necesitara, al igual que ella podía contar con él para todo. -Y pensar que en el primer año no me caía muy bien por ser tan sabihondilla- recordó con cariño.

Se puso a leer el libro que acababa de recibir con las anotaciones de Dumbledore. La verdad es que últimamente no tenía ninguna dificultad para asimilar lo que leía y tanto era así que nada más leerlo estaba completamente seguro que le saldría a la primera, pero claro eso no lo podía comprobar.

Los 3 siguientes días pasaron con una continua monotonía. Harry se acostó y como todas las noches le costaba de una terrible manera conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente lo logró. Se despertó por el ruido de una terrible explosión a fuera, sin dudarlo cogió la varita y se asomó a la ventana una treintena de mortifagos estaba afuera, y además estaba liderada por un hombre encapuchado. Delante de ellos había humo fruto de la explosión inicial. El hombre encapuchado que dirigía la masa de mortifagos miró hacia Harry y un terrible dolor en la cicatriz le dio a Harry, supo que aquel era Voldemor. Sin dudarlo dos veces hizo un hechizo protector a la casa lo más fuerte que pudo aunque sabía que eso solo lograría conseguir tiempo. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de sus tíos. Estos estaban agazapados en un rincón de la habitación junto a Dudley temblando y sin abrir los ojos.

- Vamos, levantaos os tengo que sacar de aquí rápidamente- pero estos no obedecieron.

-¡Vamos!- volvió a repetir más fuerte y esta vez además apuntándoles con la varita.

Estos al ver la varita se levantaron y siguieron a Harry hasta su habitación. Dumbledore les había avisado de lo ocurrido en el torneo de los tres magos, pero estos no le creyeron, se negaban a admitir que Harry fuese algo más que un mocoso con patas y ahora se daban cuenta de la presión y el peligro al que se veía sometido Harry siempre.

Harry volvió a asomarse por la ventana y vio como uno de los mortifagos se adelantaba, chocaba con la barrera que había hecho y salía disparado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Voldemor se adelantó y echó unos polvos al aire, dejando ver de este modo la barrera que Harry había hecho.

Harry se volvió hacia sus tíos murmurando.

Mi barrera no aguantará mucho... tengo que sacarlos de aquí... pero como?...

Mientras los Dursley miraban asombrados la habitación de Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban a ella, la consideraban maldita. Había cambiado mucho durante estas tres últimas semanas, las estanterías estaban llenas de artilugios que había recibido de parte de sus compañeros y amigos. La mayoría de las estanterías estaban cubiertos de libros gordísimos y todos estos al no caber en los estantes estaban repartidos en columnas por el suelo. A pesar de eso su habitación estaba recogida, no como la de su primo y todo limpio.

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

- Como no se me habrá ocurrido antes... necesito...-murmuraba mientras revolvía su baúl.- Aquí está.

Entre sus manos tenía una esfera de diez cm de diámetro aproximadamente. Se la había mandado Sirius para que pudiese escapar del peligro, el problema era que solo podía transportar a 3 personas, no más, pero lo tenía claro, no iba a dejar que su familia muriese por él.

- Tocad esto – Sus tíos tocaron sin vacilar, pero a Dudley le costó un poco más.- Os llevaré a un lugar seguro. Nada más aparecer veréis a un hombre anciano, se llama Dumbledore decidle que necesito ayuda con urgencia.

- Pero ¿y tu?- dijo Petunia- ¿No te vienes? Te matará.

- No puedo. Solo puedo transportar a tres personas... – un destello amarillo surgió de la esfera, y un segundo después, no estaban- ... a vosotros.

Sin perder un minuto se volvió a asomar a la ventana, Voldemor estaba pronunciando unas palabras, mientras mantenía la varita en alto. Un rayo salió dirigido a la barrera, a la cual dio de lleno. Parecía que a Voldemor le costaba bastante destruirla, pero Harry tenía la seguridad de que finalmente acabaría con ella.

Voldemor todavía no había alcanzado todo el poder de antes, la resurrección le había dejado en las últimas fuerzas y su precipitación a la hora de matar a Harry se estaba dejando notar en su cuerpo. Pese a esto, se le seguía viendo muy poderoso y todos sabían que de un hechizo podía matar a cualquier mago, el problema era que Harry no era cualquier mago.

Tras unos segundos de interminable espera de los mortifagos y unos escasos segundos para Harry, la barrera desapareció mediante una pequeña explosión, llena de luces y colores llamativos, dejando a los mortifagos un poco conmocionados, pero rápidamente reaccionaron y se adentraron en la casa.

Harry los estaba esperando en su habitación, con la varita en alto y preparado para lo que viniese a continuación. Seguía en pijama, y por dentro sentía un inmenso miedo, pero no lo aparentaba. En su rostro tenía una expresión resulta y decidida, sabía que iba a luchar hasta el final como su padre había hecho, y sabía que no iba a resultar fácil matarle.

- Estoy listo- dijo, mientras oía las pisadas de los mortifagos al subir la escalera. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Un grupo de mortifagos se había quedado fuera y estaba destrozando todo lo que podían de la calle, la gente salía de sus casas asustada y gritando, pero los mortifagos parecían más interesados en destruir que en asesinar. Y Voldemor estaba con la mirada clavada en él, en mitad de la calle.

Un fuerte ruido, le alertó de que ya habían llegado a su habitación. La puerta calló al suelo con ruido sordo dejando ver a una docena de mortifagos con su varita en alto.

- Morirás esta vez Potter, tenlo por seguro.- dijo uno de ellos, con una gran rabia.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Respondió Harry aparentando una gran seguridad, cosa que en realidad no sentía-Expeliarmus- dijo con gran velocidad impidiendo a los primeros mortifagos que lo cogieran. Así obtuvo 3 de sus varitas. Esto no hizo más que enfurecer más a los mortifagos.

Conque quieres luchar, eh, Potter. Pues prepárate.

Los mortifagos restantes alzaron sus varitas y lanzaron un encantamiento aturdidor. A partir de aquí pasó algo muy extraño. Harry veía todo como si fuera a cámara lenta, estaba decidido a no morir a luchar hasta el final y sabía que éste no era su final, sabía que no iba a morir, ni a ser capturado. Vio como los rayos salían de las varitas, como llegaban hasta él y como le daban de lleno, pero lo extraño del caso es que no le hicieron efecto.

Los mortifagos estaban aún más asustados, lo que ellos habían visto era diferente. Una luz emanaba del propio Harry y su pijama había sustituido por una túnica roja escarlata, aunque no se podía determinar bien el color, pues cambiaba muy a menudo. Los mortifagos estaban realmente asustados, ya no solo porque su cuerpo había logrado asimilar 7 rayos aturdidores, si no porque su cuerpo dejaba notar todo el poder contenido y realmente no sabían a quien tenían más miedo, a Voldemor que ahora estaba más debilitado o al niño que vivió. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron mucho más brillantes y su color se intensificó. Ningún mortifago se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, era demasiado.

Harry nada más asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo alzó la vista hacia los mortifagos, dirigió su varita lanzando un hechizo.

- Desmallius- pronunció con una voz clara y audible. El rayo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vieron. Medio segundo después los diez mortifagos estaban atados e inconscientes en un lado de la habitación.

Voldemor ya abajo sabía lo que estaba pasando y cuando se disponía él a hacer el trabajo, una treintena de aures del ministerio apareció. Voldemor viendo que si se enfrentaba a ellos iba a perder muchas de sus fuerzas, ordenó la retirada.

- Nos vamos- dijo en voz alta. 2 segundos después ya no había ningún mortifago.

Harry al ver que se había ido se sentó en la cama exhausto y un poco mareado y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba durmiendo.

Mientras un grupo de aurores encabezado por Dumbledore entraba a la casa y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la habitación de Harry, cuando llegaron hasta él le tomaron las constantes, para ver si estaba vivo.

- ¿Está vivo?- dijo uno de ellos.

- Si, solo está durmiendo.- respondió.

- Menos mal- dijo con alivio el primero.

- Supongo que estará muy cansado, ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande. Por lo que me han dicho sus tíos los envió con tu bola Sirius y eso necesita mucha energía, hizo un hechizo protector más fuerte que el mío y que incluso a Voldemor costó destruir y después si ha capturado todos estos mortifagos... la verdad es que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

- Pero ha usado magia fuera del colegio, le expulsaran.- dijo una voz de mujer.

- No lo creo Arabela, ten en cuenta que ha sido en defensa propia y que además YO soy el director de Howards y nadie me puede obligar a echar a nadie.

- Pero ahora hay un problema más acuciante, ¿Dónde se quedará Harry hasta que empiece el colegio? Este no es un lugar seguro ahora que ya saben donde viven.

- Tienes razón ¿Dónde se va a quedar?

- ¿Qué tal si se viene con nosotros a tu casa Remus?

- Eso no estaría bien- dijo Dumbledore- ten en cuenta que a ti te siguen buscando, y no sería prudente. Creo que lo mejor... sí... Despertémoslo ya.


	2. capitulo 2

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

Hola de nuevo. Aquí viene el segundo capitulo. Muchas gracias a los que me han enviado un mensaje.

**Jarlaxse-Bregan**: Gracias por tu rr y por el consejo de las firmas, la verdad es que no lo sabía, soy nueva en esto. Ah! Intentaré no cometer muchos más fallos gramaticales. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**GaRrY: **Hola. Espero que te guste y me encantaría que me siguieses escribiendo.

**Sanarita:** Gracias por lo de que esta genial, pero no es para tanto, es mi primer fic y no creo que esté muy bien, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Y como todos ya sabéis, los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y esta historia no tiene ánimo de lucro ni nada por el estilo, su único fin es entretener al lector.

CAPITULO 2:

Antes de despertarlo, Dumbledore cogió a Hedwin, escribió una nota y la mandó. Ninguno de los presente sabía hacia donde, pero sabían que aunque se lo preguntaran a Dumbledore este no se lo diría, en todo el tiempo que se conocían habían aprendido a enterarse de las cosas cuando fuese necesario y no antes. Tras mandar a Hedwin, todos miraron a Harry y se dispusieron a despertarlo.

- Harry, despierta ya... ¡ Venga, levanta!- dijo una mujer muy despacio y suavemente. Harry poco a poco empezó a enderezarse, pero su cuerpo se negaba a abrir los ojos. Logró incorporarse en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la verdad es que no recordaba casi nada de lo sucedido. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos y al ver a tanta gente en la pequeña habitación, se sintió muy agobiado y se mareó un poco, pero antes de volver a caer en la cama una mano lo sujetó.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? Parece que no te encuentras muy bien.- Dijo Sirius preocupado mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza para tomarle la temperatura.

- Es normal, Sirius. Ha hecho un esfuerzo enorme, ha desplegado una ola de magia inimaginable en un mago, y mucho más grande comparado con su edad, y a pesar de eso, míralo, todavía está vivo, creo que este muchachito aguantará mucho más que esto- dijo Lupin tranquilizando a Sirius.

-En eso tienes razón Remus. Tomate esto Harry- dijo dándole un pequeño frasquito con una poción azulada- te sentirás mucho mejor.

Harry confiando completamente, cogió el pequeño recipiente que le alcanzaba Dumbledore y se lo bebió de un trago. Enseguida se empezó a sentir mejor, por lo menos podía abrir los ojos y empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Y mis tíos, profesor Dumbledore? ¿Están bien? ¿No les habrá ocurrido nada, verdad?- dijo esto tan rápidamente que muy pocos le entiendo, y los que lo hicieron le asombró con la energía y la preocupación por la que era dicho. Todos en la habitación sabían que los Dursley no habían tratado nada bien a Harry, sabían que le habían hecho la vida imposible, y en ese momento fue cuando en realidad se dieron cuenta del enorme corazón que tenía la persona que tenían delante de sí, prefiriendo morir él a su única familia.

- Si, Harry, ellos llegaron bien hasta mí. No te preocupes por ellos ahora, están a salvo. Verás, ahora te quiero presentar a algunas personas que están aquí, aunque a otras ya las conoces.- Fue entonces cuando Harry se fijó detenidamente en quienes eran- Este es Remus Lupin, que ya le conoces- Lupin se acercó y le estrechó la mano- Este de tu derecha es Mundungus Flecher, un auror retirado- Era un hombre no muy viejo para estar retirado, tendría unos 45 años. Vestía una túnica negra muy elegante y en apariencia muy cara. Tenía un rostro bonachón que daba mucha confianza aunque en su rostro a la vez había una mirada valiente y decidida. Era bastante alto y delgado, aunque eso no evitaba que su cuerpo pareciese muy fuerte y bien formado. Se acercó a Harry, el cual todavía estaba sentado en la cama y le estrechó la mano.

- Encantado de conocerte Harry.

- Igualmente Sr. Flecher.

- Puedes llamarme Mundungus, ya todos lo hacen.

- De acuerdo.

- Y continuando con la presentación- volvió a hablar Dumbledore- te presento a tu vecina, la Srta. Figg.

- ¿Mi vecina?

- Si Harry- dijo Figg.- Desde que viniste a Privet Drive, he estado viviendo aquí protegiéndote, ¿No pensarías que Dumbledore te iba a deja aquí solamente con hechizos protectores? Esos hechizos había que renovarlos regularmente y aquí estaba yo para eso.

- Pero mi vecina es una señora anciana y usted... – Harry dijo esto porque la señora que estaba delante de él tendría la edad de Sirius más o menos, era muy guapa, tenía la piel tersa y aparentemente suave, le resaltaban sus ojos de un negro intenso que parecía que te podían leer el pensamiento, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, en el que una túnica muy elegante y provocativa le hacía resaltar sus curvas. Tenía un rostro bonito y elegante que miraban con una inmensa paciencia y ternura a Harry.

- Harry, supongo que ya habrás estudiado la poción envejecedora. - iba a continuar, pero fue cortada por Harry.

- Ya entiendo, ¿Y entonces, Porqué no me dijiste que era un mago? Me lo podías haber dicho desde el principio, podía haber tenido otra salida en vez de estar con los Dursley- dijo esto bastante enfadado, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.- ¡ No sabéis lo que es vivir con ellos!- dijo cada vez más enfadado. Empezaron a moverse cosas de sus estantes. Los presentes se movieron hacia el centro de la habitación un poco asustados por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que podía suceder.

- ¡ No sabéis como hablaban de mí!- los objetos seguían agitándose, cada vez con más fuerza.

- ¡Cálmate Harry!- Empezó a decirle Sirius.

- No sabéis como hablaban de mis padres- dijo con voz más baja, pero con más ira. Los objetos y los cristales comenzaron a rajarse y estallaron. Todos se agacharon y miraron hacia Harry, estaba inconsciente en su cama y todo o casi todo estaba roto en su habitación.

- Reparus- dijo uno de ellos y todo empezó a arreglarse.

Nadie hablaba, no podían explicarse como había podido romper todo eso, y más sin varita, pero la verdad es que había quedado exhausto. El silencio se prolongó hasta que uno de ellos dijo:

- Bueno, habrá que ponerlo a salvo, y hablar con él respecto a sus descontroles, no podemos ir reparando todo lo que rompe y menos ahora que estas escenas van a ser mucho más frecuentes.- Dijo Dumbledore.

Mundungus se asomó por la ventana.

- Los del ministerio casi han acabado de arreglar todo este estropicio, y parece que milagrosamente nadie ha resultado herido.

Con un sencillo hechizo recogió todas las cosas de Harry y las metió en su baúl antes de encogerle para que fuese más manejable.

Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos.

Bajaron al piso de abajo con Harry en brazos de Sirius. Encendieron un fuego.

- Arabella, Harry ya no va a venir más aquí así que ya puedes salir de esa casa. Si lo deseas claro.

- Si, me iré, ahora esto tampoco es seguro para mí, y la verdad es que tampoco era muy agradable vivir aquí.

- Cuando recojas tus cosas y de nuevo te instales, pásate por Howards, donde te daré instrucciones, al igual que tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Mundungus- ya podéis iros.

Con un suave Plop ambos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Y tu Remus, me gustaría que fueses a Howards y le dijeses a Hagrid que comience con la misión inmediatamente. No pensé que Voldemor actuara tan pronto... - Esto último lo dijo en un tono mucho más bajo, pero a pesar de ello tanto Sirius como Lupin lo oyeron perfectamente.

- Bueno, pues ya me pongo en camino.

- Te aconsejaría que no te aparecieras, sería demasiado sospechoso tanta agitación en Howards, me gustaría que pasases desapercibido.

- Como quieras Dumbledore- abrió la puerta y se internó en la oscura calle.

- ¿Dónde vamos a llevar a Harry?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sirius, no muy seguro de que le respondiera.

Dumbledore no contestó, echo una especie de polvos al fuego y éste se volvió verde. Todos pasaron (Sirius aún con Harry en brazos).

- Hermione´s house- dijo claramente Dumbledore.

El viaje realmente fue horrible, viajaban a la vez 3 personas y además una de ellas estaba inconsciente por lo que tenía que tener especial cuidado para que Harry no se perdiera y diera con otra chimenea. Por fin tocaron suelo firme. Llegaron a un salón, donde les estaban esperando tres personas sentadas en un sillón y en pijama, pues les habían sacado de la cama en mitad de la noche.

Cuando los vieron aparecer se acercaron a ellos, eran dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre e iban acompañados por una adolescente. Estos se alarmaron mucho al ver las condiciones en las que venía Harry. Sirius le dejó en el sofá mientras Dumbledore les explicaba todo lo ocurrido.

- Bueno esto es todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. ¿Le dejarán que se quede hasta el final de las vacaciones?

- Por supuesto, no le dejaremos que le ocurra nada- dijo el hombre mientras miraba de reojo a su hija, que miraba con preocupación a Harry.

- Hermione, Harry este verano ha estado estudiando muchos libros enviados por mí, y me gustaría que los dos siguierais estudiando, por eso os voy a dar permiso para hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero me vais a tener que prometer que no se lo vais a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, por que ahora mis relaciones con el ministro no son muy buenas pues sigue negando la evidencia de Voldemor, y lo único que le hace falta es algún motivo para echarme de Howards. ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien, ahora te voy a dar una poción para que cuando nos vayamos se la des, y cuídalo mucho. Todos los días vendrá la Srta. Figg que le entrenará físicamente, avísale que va a ser a las 7:00 a.m en punto, así que tendrá que madrugar, y el resto del día estaréis estudiando. Además todos los viernes vendrá alguien de mi entera confianza para que vea lo que habéis progresado. Por favor no le digas a nadie que Harry está aquí, y salir lo menos posible no queremos que lo reconozcan ¿Verdad?- Hermione asintió.- Nada más que decirte- Solo que mañana os enviaré otra tanda de libros. Sirius, será mejor que nos vallamos ya, está amaneciendo y los señores Granger tienen que descansar un poco más.

- No se preocupen por nosotros.

- Es verdad, será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo mientras volvía a mirar a Harry. Volvieron a echar polvos flu a la chimenea que continuaba con el fuego encendido y se fueron.

Hermione seguía mirando a Harry, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus padres la estaban mirando. Miró el baúl que habían dejado.

- No te preocupes hija, tu madre y yo ya lo subimos a la habitación de invitados, mientras despiértalo.- Cogieron el baúl y salieron de la habitación.

Se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo, no había dejado de pensar en él en todo el verano, y no se había visto con fuerzas para ir a ver a Víctor a su país. Se veía tan guapo- pensó Hermione, y así era, Había crecido muchísimo en el verano, incluso superaría a Ron, se había vuelto más fuerte (con tantas tareas que le mandaban los Dursley era normal), y le había desaparecido por completo el acné dejando visible una bonita cara, y donde la cicatriz le daba un aspecto de adulto.

Le pasó una mano por la frente. Se puso a su altura y le vertió con mucho cuidado la poción en la boca que muy despacio fue siendo ingerida.

Harry poco a poco fue moviéndose y por fin muy despacio abrió los ojos.

- Valla ojos- pensó Hermione- Están mucho más bonitos que antes, tiene un verde más intenso, y además sin esas gafas se aprecian mucho mejor.

Harry se sentía mucho peor de lo que se sentía la vez que le habían despertado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y apenas se atrevió a moverse.

Se disponía a encararse de nuevo con los presentes cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su habitación, ni en la enfermería de Howards... ¿Dónde estaba? Iba a preguntarlo, cuando al girar la cabeza con mucho dolor, vio a una chica espectacular.

- ¿Hermione, eres tu?- dijo todavía un poco aturdido.


	3. CAPITULO 3

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

HOLA A TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES QUE ME HABEIS ENVIADO Y SIENTO MUCHIIIIIIIIIIISIMO EL RETRASO. DE VERDAD, ESPERRO QUE OS GUSTE.

CAPITULO 3:

¿Hermione, eres tu?- Hermione también había cambiado mucho, estaba mucho más alta que antes, su pelo estaba más liso y cuidado. A pesar de estar en camisón estaba realmente preciosa.

Claro que soy yo ¿Quién creías que era?- dijo un poco sonrojada por la manera en que Harry la miraba- Dumbledore te dejó aquí, donde pasarás el resto del verano- dijo todo esto mientras Harry se incorporaba en el sofá con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- Todavía no puedo creer que hayas salido airoso del ataque- dijo con voz preocupada.

La verdad es que yo tampoco he se como he podido salir bien parado de la lucha. Me acuerdo que estaba muy seguro de mí mismo, la verdad es que no se como pude soportarlo.- dijo mientras lo pensaba con más detenimiento.

No te preocupes ahora de eso. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir lo que queda de la noche, porque mañana será un día de estudio intensivo, no te creas que Dumbledore no nos ha dejado trabajo para estas vacaciones – dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia la nueva habitación de Harry. Llegaron hasta ella.- Mira, esta de aquí al lado es la mía, si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy. Ya tienes tus cosas dentro.

Y a tus padres, ¿No les importa que me quede aquí? No quiero meterte en problemas con ellos.

Que va. Están encantados. En realidad, son unos soles.

Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, verdaderamente eres muy buena amiga- y sin más preámbulos le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Hermione un poco atontada por el beso logró balbucir un buenas noches y se metió rápidamente en su habitación.

Harry se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. No se lo podía creer, pasaría el resto del verano con su mejor amiga, Hermione, y además podría seguir ejercitando sus poderes, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar ahora. Deshizo la cama y se metió muy despacio pues le dolía todo el cuerpo y con los movimientos bruscos el dolor se intensificaba. Un minuto después cayó en un sopor profundo.

De repente empezó a oír una horrible voz.

- Por esta vez te me escapaste, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Se despertó completamente sobresaltado, y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Sabía que había sido real, que realmente Voldemor le había dicho eso.

Estaba amaneciendo. Había dormido aproximadamente unas 3 horas desde que se acostó, pero parecía que había dormido una eternidad, pues su cuerpo estaba totalmente recupera y a él habían vuelto todas las fuerzas que la noche anterior había perdido.

Como era demasiado temprano para ir a despertar a Hermione, decidió que primero daría un repaso a los últimos libros que Dumbledore le había mandado. Cogió uno de los más gordos y comenzó a leer las últimas páginas, pero fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta.

Adelante – dijo con seguridad. La puerta se abrió y apareció una Hermione un poco somnolienta.

Valla, Harry, veo que estás mucho mejor.- Se fijó en el libro que tenía Harry entre las manos- y por lo visto deseoso por empezar a estudiar.

Oh.. solo estaba esperando a que te despertaras para...

Bueno, eso ahora no importa- cortó rápidamente Hermione.- Muchas felicidades.- dijo mostrándole un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Era el cumpleaños de Harry y la verdad es que este ni se había acordado con tanto estudio. Se quedó un poco parado, pero por fin logró articular un pequeño gracias. Alargó sus manos para recibir el paquete.

No te tenías porque haber molestado, ya es suficiente regalo estar aquí el resto del verano- dijo mientras desenvolvía con cuidado el regalo.

No es nada de molestia. Espero que te guste.-Se sentó un poco nerviosa al lado de Harry contemplándolo.- De verdad que ha cambiado mucho y a mejor- pensó.

Cuando hubo desenvuelto el regalo, pudo apreciar una pequeña caja de madera de nogal en cuya superficie venía grabadas unas iniciales:

HP 

Con mucho cuidado lo abrió y se encontró con un reloj de pulsera nuevo.

Hermione sabía que se había roto el reloj en la 2ª prueba del Torneo de los 3 Magos y que necesitaría uno.

Harry al verlo se le iluminó la cara.

Muchas gracias Hermione, es perfecto. Cada vez que lo mire me acordaré de ti- dijo mientras se lo ponía.

Lo vi en una joyería y me gustó para ti. Y además te queda bien, va contigo.

Bueno creo que lo mejor sería que no vayamos a duchar, porque dentro de una hora comienza tu entrenamiento físico, y vendrá una tal Srta. Figg.

Ya la recuerdo, era mi vecina en Privet Drive, y no tuvo la decencia de decirme que era mago, para mejorar un poco con los Dursley.

No se lo reproches Harry, todos buscaban lo mejor para ti, compréndelos- dijo en un tono dulce al que Harry no pudo resistirse- Prométeme que te comportarás.

Está bien, te lo prometo.

Así está mejor. Bueno a arreglarnos. – Hermione salió de la habitación dejando a Harry que se duchase y se arreglara. A la media hora volvió a aparecer en la habitación.- Harry, ¿Ya estás listo?

Si, estoy intentando peinarme, pero como verás eso es imposible.

Eran sobre las 6:30 de la mañana, y Harry ya llevaba puesto un desgastado chándal de su primo Dudley, pues a las 7 vendría Arabella con el ejercicio físico.

Será mejor que bajemos, mis padres ya se han ido a trabajar y creo que nos han dejado el desayuno hecho.

Salieron de la habitación, y bajaron a la cocina, donde encontraron el desayuno en la mesa. Había un montón de cosas, pan, zumos, beicon, huevos...

Vamos, siéntate- dijo Hermione, pues Harry se había quedado pasmado mirando todo la comida que había en la mesa.

Sí.

Comieron hasta saciarse, pero con velocidad, pues solo tenían media hora escasa para comer y recogerlo. Justo cuando Hermione puso el último plato sucio en el fregadero el timbre sonó, se limpió las manos en un paño y se dirigió a abrir la puerta con Harry pisándole los talones. Allí apareció una mujer de unos 30 años, muy guapa a vista de Hermione, e iba vestida con ropa muggle muy bien conjuntada, cosa rara entre los magos.

Hola, supongo que usted será la sta. Figg.

Si.

Encantada – en este momento apareció Harry.

Hola, verás quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche, sé que no reaccioné bien, pero eso no me quita que no me moleste lo que me hicieron. De ahora en adelante, me gustaría que me tomasen más en cuenta, sobretodo a la hora de tomar decisiones que me incumban- dijo esto último subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

Por supuesto Harry. Nosotros lo hicimos pensando en ti. No te tomamos en cuenta porque eras muy pequeño, pero como todo el mundo ha notado has crecido mucho, ya no solo mentalmente, sino también físicamente- dijo mirando a Hermione pícaramente.

Pero que descortés que he sido- dijo Hermione totalmente roja para cambiar de tema- no la he invitado a pasar.- Pasaron todos al holl.-Creo que lo mejor será dar las clases físicas en el jardín, pero hay un pequeño problema...

¿Cuál?

Los vecinos, nos pueden ver.

Por eso no te preocupes, ¿Para qué está la magia sino?

Todos se dirigieron al jardín, miraron haber si había alguien mirando. Al no haber moros en la costa Arabella sacó su varita y en un susurro pronunció unas palabras que ni Harry, ni Hermione entendieron.

Bueno, esto ya está. Nadie nos podrá ver desde fuera. Creo que aquí hacen falta algunos cambios- dijo mientras miraba el jardín. Sacó la varita y comenzó. Agrandó el jardín haciendolo tres veces mayor, puso un montón de máquinas de ejercicios además de colchonetas. En un momento lo convirtió en un verdadero gimnasio.

Verás, los magos han olvidado que no solo hay que cultivar la mente, sino también el cuerpo. Solo practican de deporte el Quidich. Una persona que es muy inteligente y tiene mucho poder, puede caer abatido por un crucio por ejemplo. En cambio si tiene un cuerpo fuerte lo aguantará. Pero para soportar un crucio, o cualquier otro hechizo no solo hace falta tener masa muscular, sino también una buena mente, fuerte y decidida. Si logras controlar tu mente será un gran paso, muy pocos magos lo consiguen, y en poquísima proporción, pero seguro que tu lo consigues. No eres como los demás.

Empezaré por explicarte como serán mis clases. Estas durarán dos horas, 6 días por semana se dedicarán al trabajo físico y un día al psicológico. El físico será con todos estos aparatos, y el psicológico consistirá en hacer que tu cuerpo soporte límites. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sí.- dijo un poco aturdido y miró a Hermione que se había quedado a mirar la clase.

Hoy, lo que queda de la clase, lo dedicaremos al trabajo físico como podrás comprobar y ya que es la primera vez, empezaremos con algo facilito. Correrás por todo el jardín durante diez minutos, y después...

Cuando terminó la clase Harry estaba que no se podía tener en pié. Cuando se fue la Arabella, se sentó en un sillón.

No puedo creer que todos los días tenga que hacer esto- le dijo con voz cansada- ¡Es agotador!

Ten en cuenta también que ha dicho que hoy se empezaría con lo fácil- dijo burlándose de la cara de horror que ponía Harry.

No te cachondes de mí, no me hace nada de gracia.- dijo enfadado.

Lo siento, es que no he podido evitarlo.

Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me suba a dar una ducha para luego seguir estudiando.

Vale- dijo mientras miraba a Harry subir las escaleras.


	4. CAPITULO 4

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

Capitulo 4:

Llegó a su habitación y a pesar de estar bastante cansado se duchó rápidamente y bajó en busca de Hermione. Esta le estaba esperando en la sala de estudio. Era una habitación bastante grande, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de libros. Había una mesa rectangular en medio, en la que estaba sentada Hermione esperándole, junto con Hedwin que acababa de entrar por la ventana con un nuevo paquete para Harry.

Ya estoy listo para comenzar- dijo Harry sobresaltando un poco a Hermione que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Bueno, acabo de echar un vistazo a todos los libros que nos ha mandado Dumbledore, y creo que tendremos como para dos semanas, así que habrá trabajo.

Tenemos que ir más rápido. A ver si lo logramos en semana y media. Me temo que lo que hizo anoche Voldemort solo es el comienzo de todo lo que piensa hacer y si ya se ha dado a conocer, no creo que tarde mucho en volver a actuar.- dijo sentándose a su lado.

Comenzaron con una dura mañana planificando toda la semana.

Veamos- dijo Hermione, ya que era la que tenía más experiencia a la hora de hacer planes de estudio, pues en los últimos cuatro años le había tocado a hacerlos ella.- Comenzaremos con este libro "Transformaciones avanzadas, nivel superior"...

Pronto Hermione se dio cuenta lo mucho que había mejorado Harry en el mes que no se habían visto, y se puso como objetivo mantenerse a su nivel.

Por la mañana se estudiaron toda la teoría, cada uno de los hechizos, y Harry volvió a sentir como cada palabra de lo que leía se le quedaba grabado en su mente para que no volviese a olvidársele.

Creo que con esto habrá suficiente para la mañana- dijo Harry- la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre.

Si, yo también, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada, de estar en esta silla. Vente para la cocina, prepararé algo. Mis padres no vendrán hasta la noche, así que comeremos nosotros solos.

Bueno, la verdad es que no me puedo imaginar mejor compañía que la tuya- dijo Harry mientras se ponía totalmente colorado, lo que hizo que a Hermione se le resbalara un libro de las manos cayéndosele al suelo. Rápidamente se agachó a recogerlo.

No digas tonterías Harry- dijo poniendo una cara un poco triste- seguro que preferirías estar con alguna otra chica que no fuese yo. Este curso pasado mirabas mucho a esa Cho Chang, - dijo un poco celosilla, pero no lo notó Harry- esa de Rawenclaw.

No, la verdad es que ha dejado de interesarme. Creo que solo me fijé en ella por su físico y últimamente me he dado cuenta que para que una persona quiera a otra debe de haber algo más, y es que yo con Cho ni siquiera me hablaba, era imposible que algo sucediera.

Veo que has madurado, ya no eres el chico que dejé hace un mes en la estación. Me gusta mucho tu cambio.- Se volvió y empezó a recoger todos los libros.

Juntos fueron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar la comida. Cuando se sentaron, entraron por la ventana dos lechuzas, posándose cada una enfrente de ellos. Con rapidez cogieron las cartas, y las lechuzas volvieron a salir volando por la ventana. Abrieron las cartas. Eran de Howarts.

COLEGIO HOWARTS DE MAGIA _Director Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, _

_Jefe supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos._

_Querido Señor Potter:_

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de Septiembre. El expreso de Howarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King´s Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos._

_Se le adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso._

_Profesora M. McGonagall_ Subdirectora 

Harry extrajo la lista de libros del sobre y comenzó a mirarlos.

Hermione¿Qué te parece, si dentro de una semana vamos al callejón Diagon a comprar el material? Así podríamos darle un repaso antes de entrar a Howarts.

Vale, está bien. Pero para eso tenemos que terminar esta tanda de libros antes y creo que va a ser mucho trabajo, no sé si nos dará tiempo.

Claro que nos dará. Así que en marcha.- Dijo Harry muy animado. Terminó lo que le quedaba en el plato de cuatro bocados y se puso a recoger la cocina.

La tarde se les pasó rápidamente, pues ni siquiera habían parado para descansar y estaban ambos completamente agotados.

Se sentaron un poco en el sof�, mientras esperaban a los padres de Hermione para cenar ya todos juntos, y empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el mes que no se habían visto y lo que pensaban hacer en un futuro. Se les pasó el tiempo volando y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta los padres de Hermione estaban entrando por la puerta.

Chicos¿Qué tal el día?- dijo la Sra. Granger guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, la cual se puso como un tomate.

Muy bien Sra. Granger, ha sido un día muy provechoso- respondió Harry muy cohibido.

Me alegro, iré a preparar la cena, mientras vosotros por qué no ponéis la mesa.

Sí mamá.

La cena estuvo lista enseguida y se pusieron a la mesa.

Cuando terminaron y recogieron la mesa se fueron a acostar pues ambos estaban muy cansados. Harry acompañó a Hermione hasta su habitación y luego se fue hacia la suya.

La cena ha sido muy divertida- pensaba Harry- Los padres de Hermione son muy simpáticos, y te hacen sentir muy bien. Hoy ha sido un día agotador, no es lo mismo estar en casa de los Dursley nada más que leyendo libros, que además practicarla, te quita mucha energía y además las mañanas son muy duras con la Sra. Figg. -Cuando pensó en ella se enfadó un poco y las cosas empezaron a temblar, pero logró controlarse- Tengo que calmarme, cada vez que me enfade no pueden volar cosas de las habitaciones, tendré que hablar seriamente con Dumbledore de lo que me pasa. Se puede convertir en un serio problema, y además no sé por qué ocurre, a Hermione no le pasa nada por el estilo.

Harry estaba en estos pensamientos cuando se quedó dormido.

El resto de la semana, la pasaron así de atareados, y antes de lo que esperaban llegó el viernes, día en el que Dumbledore enviaría a alguien de su entera confianza, para evaluarles.

Se despertaron como todas las mañanas, pues eso no quitaba que la Sra. Figg no continuara con su entrenamiento, pero por lo menos ya no tenía agujetas.

Puntual como siempre la Sra. Figg se presentó en la casa de los Granger, donde ya la esperaba Harry.

Muy bien, hoy repetiremos las series de ayer, pues hoy vendrán a examinarlos, y no los puedo dejar muy agotados.

Vale, Sra. Figg.

Puedes llamarme Arabela, creo que ya hay suficiente confianza entre nosotros. ¿No?

De acuerdo.

Bueno, empecemos.

El tiempo pasó volando. Y el ejercicio terminó. Harry se fue a duchar y cuando bajó se encontró con alguien no muy grato.

No me diga que usted... - dijo mirándolo con un poco de desprecio y odio, al igual que el hombre le miraba.

Si Potter, no crea que es de mi gusto venir aquí un día en semana para verle a usted. Crea que tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer- dijo Snape con un gran desprecio en su voz.- Empecemos, que no tengo todo el día.- Hermione se puso al frente y condujo al profesor hasta el jardín.

Mientras que Harry se había estado duchando ella se había encargado de reacondicionarlo, eliminado todas las máquinas de deporte y eliminando las plantas para que no hubiese estorbos por el suelo.

Para probar su nivel, haremos duelos. Por lo que me ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore, habéis estado estudiando todo el verano, por lo que sabréis muchos maleficios, pero en un duelo, no solo es eso, si no que también influyen mucho las técnicas, y eso es lo que se me ha encargado además de medir su nivel. Por la mañana haremos preguntas teóricas y prácticas y por la tarde nos encargaremos de los duelos.- dijo esto rápidamente y sin opción a protestar, por lo que cuando acabó ambos asintieron.- Comencemos...

En un principio les hizo todo tipo de preguntas de los cuatro años anteriores de todas las asignaturas (aunque en algunas estaba más puesto que en otras), y enseguida pasaron a los libros que les habían dado Dumbledore. Snape le ponía pegas a casi todo lo que hacían, pero en su interior sabía que eran perfectos, sabía que ningún chico de su edad sería capaz de hacer los hechizos que ellos hacían, aunque notaba que a Hermione si que le costaba trabajo seguir el ritmo de Harry, y en su interior pensó que aquella chica valía mucho, pero como es de suponer no dijo nada, era muy orgulloso.

Hay muchas cosas que podemos mejorar de esos hechizos, y es algo que debéis hacer si queréis sobrevivir- dijo con una gran dureza- por esta mañana está bien. Por la tarde vendré a los duelos. Los quiero preparados y listos cuando llegue y no quiero excusas.- Y con un �¡Plop! Desapareció dejando a los chicos bastante molestos por el trato que les daba.

�¡No puedo creer como nos trata!- dijo Hermione, pero al ver a Harry se calló Se estaba mordiendo el labio muy fuerte y de leguas se notaba que estaba conteniendo su ira para que las cosas se mantuviesen en su lugar, así que Hermione prefirió callarse y se fueron a comer, donde Harry casi no habló.

SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ESCRIBIR, PERO SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN.

DEJENME MENSAJES POR FAVOR, Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS RECIBIDOS


	5. CAPITULO 5

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.

DESDE AQUÍ QUERO AGRADECERLES LA LECTURA DE ESTE FIC.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

CAPITULO 5:

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. En todo ese tiempo ni Harry, ni Hermione abrieron la boca. Harry estaba demasiado enfadado por las palabras de Snape y Hermione, preocupada por la reacción de su amigo.

No puedo creer como Dumbledore nos ha podido mandar a Snape para evaluarnos, la verdad es que ni siquiera me lo quito en vacaciones. Aunque sea nos podía haber mandado a McGonagall, aunque es muy severa la preferiría, o a... No se, a cualquier otro adulto, a todos menos a Snape- Pensaba Harry.

Rápidamente terminaron y se fueron a lavar los platos y nada más terminar se oyó un pequeño "Plop" que anunciaba la llegada de Snape.

Será mejor que estéis preparados, esto no va a ser tan fácil como lo de esta mañana- dijo con una mirada macabra.

Como será- pensó Hermione.- Si esta mañana me ha costado seguir el ritmo ahora...

Empezaremos contigo Srta. Granger. Póngase enfrente de mi.

Ambos muy serios se colocaron en sus posiciones correspondientes e hicieron el saludo. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta Snape ya le había mandado un hechizo que a duras penas logró esquivar. Pero la cosa no paró ahí, Snape no la dejaba ni respirar, y apenas atacar, lo que la estaba dejando totalmente agotada. Mientras Snape casi no se había movido de su sitio, y estaba con su energía al máximo. Con un último intento Hermione intentó mandarle un potente hechizo, lo que la dejó muy débil. Snape lo esquivó y aprovecho esta oportunidad para derrotarla totalmente, con un sencillo hechizo: Desmallius. Dejando a Hermione inconsciente.

Como verá Potter, no va a ser fácil vencerme, y espero que tenga un poco más de conocimiento que su querida amiga- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

Ambos se acercaron a ver como se encontraba Hermione, solo estaba inconsciente, así que con un sencillo enervate la despertaron.

Tendrá que mejorar mucho si quiere seguir con vida en estos tiempos Srta. Granger.

La sentaron en una silla y se colocaron en posición de ataque. Esta vez ni siquiera hubo un saludo, y los dos se miraron con una inmensa rabia contenida. Estuvieron más de cinco minutos sin mover un solo músculo, hasta que Harry con un rápido movimiento atacó.

Desmallius- dijo con voz potente, pero Snape lo esquivó.

Expeliarmus- dijo esta vez Snape, pero Harry logró esquivarlo con bastante facilidad, lo que sorprendió bastante al profesor.

La lucha continuó aumentado de nivel y después de media hora las cosas estaban igual que antes, ninguno de ellos estaba dañado, únicamente se habían limitado a enviar y a esquivar maldiciones.

Creo que será mejor que empecemos¿no Snapy?- dijo Harry, haciendo que Snape se pusiese como una furia enrojeciendo de rabia y también asombrando a Hermione que estaba viendo el duelo muy interesante, aunque ya sospechaba que solo estaban jugando.

Snape, bajó su varita al igual que Harry y ambos se quitaron la chaqueta que llevaban (En el caso de Snape una fina capa), para así tener más facilidad de movimiento dejándolas a un lado.

Como quieras Potter.

A partir de este momento la lucha se vio mucho más encarnizada que antes y Hermione apenas veía los hechizos que se mandaban, pero por lo poco que oía sabía que eran potentes hechizos capaces de hacer mucho daño a una persona.

Un rayo rojo dio en todo el pecho de Harry, creyendo así Snape que ya le había vencido, pero sorprendentemente, su cuerpo lo asimiló absorbiéndolo, dejando tanto a Hermione como a Snape con la boca abierta. Su ropa también cambió, transformándose en una gran túnica. Estaba realmente cabreado con Snape, siempre rebajándolo, humillándolo, y odiándolo por una tonta rivalidad estudiantil con su padre y estaba decidido a darle su merecido. Levantó su varita con total tranquilidad, y un rayo verde salió disparado de su varita sin ni siquiera haber dicho palabra dando por entero a Snape, y dejando inconsciente. Tanta energía había utilizado que se quedó sin fuerzas y también se desmayó.

Cuando Hermione salió de su asombró se dirigió rápidamente hacia Harry y le empezó a examinar dándose cuenta que solo estaba muy cansado. Tras esto se dirigió hacia Snape.

Enervate- dijo, haciendo que Snape se levantara como un resorte.

¿Dónde está Potter?- dijo a Hermione.

Allí, se desmayó después de atacarle, profesor- dijo mientras se dirigían hacia él- solo está cansado, ha utilizado mucha energía como la vez anterior.

¿Ya ha hecho esto otras veces?

Si, cuando le atacaron los mortifagos.

Será mejor que lo llevemos a su habitación- con el movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una camilla y lo llevaron a su cama para dejarle descansar.-Me tengo que ir. Recuerde que el próximo Viernes volveré, y espero que usted haya mejorado- dijo bastante enfadado. Y desapareció.

Hermione estaba totalmente deprimida, casi no le había prestado ningún tipo de resistencia, así que si cenar ella también se fue a acostar.

EN HOWARTS

Había una pequeña reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore, todos estaban esperando a una persona.

¿Crees que tardará mucho más? Dumbledore – dijo una voz.

No, Remus.

Mira, por ahí viene- dijo McGonagall, la cual estaba mirando por la ventana, y vio como una sombra entraba al castillo.

En pocos minutos la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a Snape.

Te esperábamos. Bueno¿que tal van?- dijo Dumbledore. Snape lo miró fríamente dando a entender que no le gustaba hablar de aquel tema delante del resto de personas, pero finalmente habló.

La Srta. Granger- dijo con una mueca de asco en su rostro- está bastante avanzada en encantamientos de defensa, y supongo que de ataques también pues por lo que se, esa chica devora los libros, pero parta un duelo, hace falta algo más que conocimientos, y es algo que esa chica acaba de comprobar, pues le falta la rapidez y la determinación que en un duelo se necesita, a la vez que la intuición. Tengo que reconocer que se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue lo suficiente, y al cabo de 5 minutos, ya le había ganado- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y con Harry?- preguntó ansioso Remus.

Con ese- dijo aún más asqueado.- Ha sido un combate muchísimo más interesante. Sabía que hacer. Alrededor de media hora estuvimos probándonos y lanzándonos los más simples hechizos que ambos sabíamos, pero después empezó una ardua batalla. Es un buen duelista- dijo tragándose su orgullo- aunque todavía le falta mucho y tiene innumerables fallos. Pero hay algo que no puedo negar, y es que me dejó inconsciente. Tiene muco instinto a la hora de esquivar y lanzar hechizos a la vez que una gran rapidez, pero lo que me sorprende fue el último hechizo que le envié, su cuerpo lo absorbió y se transformo durante un momento en otro, su túnica cambió, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Me mandó un Desmallius, aunque no abrió la boca, ni dijo nada, y yo hice mi más potente barrera, pero el rayo la atravesó como si no fuese nada, y me dejó inconsciente, pero él por el esfuerzo también se desmayó.

Esta bien Snape, puedes irte. – Snape salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

Como veis- continuó hablando Dumbledore cuando Snape se fue- los poderes de Harry van en aumento desde su cumpleaños, y cuando llegue al colegio esto será un verdadero problema. Como sabréis cada vez que se enfada, deja salir parte de su potencial, por lo que deberemos dejarle en las clases bastante agotado para que nadie sufra daños.

Pero como que solo ha deja ver una pequeña parte de su poder? Dejó a Snape inconsciente con un hechizó y todos los aquí presentes sabemos que él es el mejor duelista de Howarts, excluyéndote a ti por supuesto. No puedo imaginar cuando deje salir a flote todo su potencial. Sería peor que el mismísimo ya-sabes-quien.- dijo bastante asustada McGonagall.

Eso es lo que vamos a intentar, que no sea así, ni cause daño a los demás. Le enseñaremos a canalizar su poder...

Los tres allí presentes se quedaron en silencio organizando toda la información recibida, hasta que Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

Creo que por hoy la reunión ha terminado, será mejor que vallan al gran comedor a cenar.

Si Dumbledore.

Luego seguiremos hablando del tema. Déjenme pensar.- Los dos salieron del despacho.

En una de las estanterías estaba el sombrero seleccionador, una pequeña abertura se abrió y dijo

Ya te lo advertí, Dumbledore, es un niño muy especial que cambiará el destino del mundo para un lado o para otro, dependiendo de su decisión. Recuerda mi duda a la hora de ponerlo en las casas.

Si, sombrero, pero también debes recordar la decisión que tomó él y a la casa que fue- contestó Dumbledore mientras acariciaba a Fawes.


	6. Capitulo 6

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING.

LES AGRADEZCO LA LECTURA DE ESTE FIC Y LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN MENSAJES CON SU OPINIÓN Y CON SUGERENCIAS PORFA.

CAPITULO 6:

Harry se levantó a primera hora de la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza. En un principio no recordaba lo que había pasado, ni porque había dormido tanto. Se incorporó lentamente. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y de repente recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer. Lentamente fue al cuarto de baño donde se dio una ducha con agua helada, para así espabilarse. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Allí le estaba esperando Hermione, con el desayuno en la mesa.

Vaya Harry. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Rara vez se te pegan las sábanas.

Es por el duelo de ayer, al absorber el hechizo de Snape, gasté mucha energía, y al realizar mi hechizo también, así que esta mañana me he levantado con un dolor. Supongo que Arabela por las horas que son, ya se habrá ido.

Pues sí. Al ver que no te despertabas me mandó a mí, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía despertarte, así que me di por vencida y Arabela se fue un poco enfadada la verdad.

Mañana tendré que disculparme con ella.- Harry se concentró en su comida. Cuando ya estaba terminando al parecer reaccionó.- He estado pensando,- dijo con calma- que te parece si vamos hoy al callejón Diagon a comprar los libros? Así durante las dos semanas que quedan podemos repasarlos e ir un poco más ligeros este curso que tengo el presentimiento que va a ser muy duro para todos.

Esta bien, recogemos esto y nos vamos. Iremos en autobús hasta el callejón.

Subió cada uno a su habitación a por sus cosas, cogieron dinero y se fueron. Cerca de casa de Hermione había una parada de autobús, donde esperaron pacientemente el autobús.

Por fin llegaron al Callejón Diagon.

No puedo creer como los mugles pueden ir montando en eso. La mujer de al lado me estaba clavando su codo en las costillas, y además hemos tardado una eternidad en llegar.- dijo Harry un poco molesto y frotándose el costado por el dolor. Entraron en un bar bastante sombrío y destartalado que no llamaba la atención de los mugles.

Hola Sr. Potter, que alegría de volver a verlo- sonó una voz detrás de la barra. Al momento apareció un hombre calvo, pero con cara afable, que llevaba una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Buenos días Tom.¿Que tal por aquí?- dijo mientras le daba la mano.

Tirandillo, no va mal el negocio. No hay que quejarse.

Vamos a comprar los materiales de la escuela ¿Nos podías preparar una mesa para comer?

Para dos señor?- dijo mirándole con una mirada pícara.

Sí por favor.¡¡¡Ah! Y no comentes que estamos por aquí. Me harías ese favor?

Claro señor.

Salieron a un pequeño patio cerrado, Harry sacó su varita y empezó a contar ladrillos, hasta que tocó uno de ellos, y la pared se abrió permitiéndoles el paso al callejón Diagon.

Primero tengo que ir a Gringotts, necesito sacar dinero de la cámara.

Se dirigieron hacia allí, y fueron atendidos por uno de los gnomos.

He venido ha sacar algo de dinero de mi cámara.

¿Me permite su llave, por favor?

Claro- dijo entregándosela.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba bien, se dirigieron hacia un carro, que les llevó hasta la cámara. Harry cogió bastante dinero, y volvieron al hall del banco. Con los bolsillos llenos de dinero, se fueron a hacer las compras.

¿Por donde empezamos?- Le dijo Harry a Hermione. Esta sacó la lista de materiales.

Este año también se va a necesitar una túnica de gala. ¿Qué tal si vamos a Madame MalKim.

Vale, además necesito túnicas nuevas de diario que las que tengo ya me están pequeñas, además con las pruebas muchas se me estropearon... - esto último lo dijo un poco más triste, cosa que Hermione notó (no se le pasaba nada de lo que ocurría a Harry.

Se pusieron en camino.

Buenos días- dijo una amable señora.

Hola- queríamos túnicas para Howarts y ...- dijo Hermione.

Compraron las túnicas y luego cada uno se fue en busca de su túnica de gala. Querían que fuese una sorpresa. A la media hora se volvieron a encontrar, ya cargados de bolsas.

Anda que como tengamos que ir así a todos lados.. Nos podemos morir.- dijo una Hermione con tono cansado.

Espera tengo una idea- miró a los lados, para ver que no hubiese nadie, sacó su varita y dijo- Reductio.

Al instante los paquetes empequeñecieron y se los guardaron en los bolsillos.

Gracias-dijo Hermione- Vamos a por los libros.

Así pasaron toda la mañana, de aquí para allá, y empequeñeciendo cada paquete que compraban. Llegó la hora de comer y se fueron para el bar. Allí los estaba esperando Tom el tabernero.

Aquí tengo una mesa para ustedes.- dijo mientras se sentaban- ¿Qué quieren tomar?

Yo quiero... Mmmm... Una cerveza de mantequilla y... un filete con patatas cocidas- dijo Harry.

Yo lo mismo.

Enseguida estará.

Estaban hablando sobre los libros que habían comprado cuando alguien se les acercó.

Hermione ¿Eres tu?- dijo una voz. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Parvati una compañera de habitación.

Si soy yo.

Valla, si que has cambiado- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.- ¿Pero no me vas a presentar?- dijo mirando a Harry de una manera insinuante, lo que ocasionó que Hermione se pusiese a 100.

¿Pero es que no le conoces?- dijo mirando muy cabreada a Parvati.- ¡Es Harry!

¿Harry? Harry Potter?- dijo muy extrañada.

Si, soy yo.- dijo un poco colorado. Mientras que Parvati se acercaba sensualmente a darle dos besos. Poniendo a Hermione mucho más furiosa que antes si eso era posible.

¿Que tal las vacaciones? Yo, acabo de venir de EE.UU., me lo he pasado de miedo- dijo entusiasmada.

El mío no es que sea muy bueno, teniendo que soportar a los Dursley.- dijo Harry, mintiendo para guardar el secreto.

Vaya, Parvati creo que tu madre te está llamando- dijo muy aliviada Hermione, ya que había visto a la madre de Parvati buscándola por todo el bar.

Si, es verdad- dijo mirando hacia ella- será mejor que me vaya no sea que se enfade. Ya nos veremos en Howarts. Adiós.- Le dio dos besos a cada uno y se fue rápidamente.

Vaya, Harry si que vas a ser popular este año en el colegio.- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

¿Tu crees?- dijo inocentemente.

Pero, ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miraba?- dijo aún más cabreada.

Pues no.

Durante el resto de la comida hablaron de cosas triviales, ya que en el bar no podían mencionar nada de sus estudios o de sus planes, pero eso no impidió que se lo pasaran bien, y que a Hermione se le quitase el mal humor.

Harry, querría pasar a comprar una lechuza, no me parece bien que siempre que la necesite os la esté pidiendo a vosotros.

Sabes que no nos importa.

Ya, pero lo prefiero.

Como quieras.

Volvieron de nuevo al callejón Diagon y se dirigieron a una tienda de mascotas. Hermione y Harry empezaron a dar vueltas por la tienda, para seleccionar a la afortunada. Era una tienda muy grande, estaba llena de animales de todas clases, no solo lechuzas, había ratas, tortugas, conejos... Estaba muy bien iluminada, y como todos los establecimientos en estas fechas, estaba abarrotado de gente.

Yo iré por aquí. ¿Vale?- dijo Harry.

De acuerdo.

Harry iba examinando lechuza por lechuza viendo la que más le gustaba, o la que pensaba que iba a ser la adecuada, pero algo le llamó la atención. En una especie de urna había una serpiente, que estaba enroscada en un palo, esta le miraba fijamente. Se dio la vuelta, y se volvió a esconder. Miró el cartel que estaba pegado al cristal:

VÍVORA DE LASTRE 

_Esta Especie se encuentra en España y en el norte de África, ocupando hábitats diversos. De tamaño pequeño (unos 60 cm), su veneno no es muy tóxico, pero resulta suficiente para matar a las pequeñas presas que devora: pequeños mamíferos y pajarillos._

Te gusta?- dijo una voz detrás de Harry. Este se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la dueña de la tienda.

Sí. Me gustaría llevarme, ¿cuanto cuesta?

Verás no todo el mundo puede llevarse esta serpiente, llevo con ella aquí casi dos años, y teniendo en cuenta que las serpientes tienen muy mala fama y no todo el mundo las quiere, y que además esta no es muy dócil, no hay quien se la lleve, así que si alguien la quiere y la serpiente acepta irse con ella, yo la regalaría.

¿Cómo que si la serpiente acepta irse con ella?

La serpiente ha atacado a todas las personas que han estado interesadas en ella.

Me gustaría llevármela.

No creo que tu puedas... - dijo muy dudosa, y con una sonrisa burlona- Muchos otros lo han intentado, y no creo que un niñ...

Déjeme intentarlo por lo menos- la cortó Harry.

Como quieras, si consigues sacarla avísame.

Vale.

La dependienta se fue un poco malhumorada, y mientras Harry se acercó a la serpiente. Dio unos golpecitos en el cristal y la serpiente salió a su encuentro. La serpiente le miró con arrogancia.

(Lo que está en cursiva se habla en Parsel)

_Hola, me llamo Harry Potter. ¿Y tú?- _dijo dejando a la serpiente muy asombrada.

_No tengo nombre, ya que nadie me ha comprado._

_No te han comprado por que no has querido._

_En eso tienes razón, pero no voy a servir a gente tenebrosa, aunque las serpientes tengamos esa fama, no todas somos así.- _dijo dándole la espalda.

_No te vallas, quiero que te vengas conmigo, si aceptas, claro-_ La serpiente se dio la vuelta y le miró.

_¿Para que me quieres?_

_El señor tenebroso resucitó, no sé si habrás oído hablar de él, y creo que tu me serías útil en mi misión, destruirle._

_Sé de buena tinta que tus palabras son ciertas, así que acepto irme contigo._

_Estar conmigo, no será ningún camino de rosas, siempre vendrás conmigo oculto entre mi ropa, por lo menos hasta que crezcas y desde mañana te entrenaré para la lucha, aunque tu veneno no sea mortal para los humanos, es paralizante ¿no?_

_Si, y además, se regenera rápidamente._

_No podrás dejarte ver, excepto a mis más allegados, si tu quieres claro. Entonces ¿aceptas?_

_Sí, sé que valdrá la pena._

_Muy bien, métete por mi manga- _Harry introdujo su mano en la urna y la serpiente ágilmente subió por ella.

_Antes de nada, tu nombre será Zora ¿Te gusta?_

_No está nada mal._

Fueron en busca de la dueña de la tienda. Estuvieron dando vueltas por la tienda, hasta que la vieron junto a Hermione. La dueña sujetaba una jaula con una lechuza marrón, muy elegante y distinguida.

Harry ¿Dónde te habías metido? Mira ya he elegido la lechuza, es la que más me ha gustado de toda la tienda. Espero que también le guste a Crockants.- dijo muy ilusionada.

Fueron a pagar. La dependienta no dejaba de mirar a Harry. Cuando estaban saliendo de la tienda, la dependienta llamó al chico y este se acercó dejando salir a Hermione.

¿Qué?¿No te atreviste a cogerla?- le dijo burlándose claramente de él.

Creo que está equivocada. Perdóneme, que se me olvidaba decirle que me la llevo. _Sal Zora._- Ante este mandato, la serpiente asomó la cabeza por una de sus mangas, dejando que la dependienta la viera y volviéndose a esconder rápidamente dejando a la mujer helada. Verdaderamente no creía que un chiquillo pudiese domesticar a un animal tan salvaje como este. Harry la dejó allí y salió de la tienda donde lo estaba esperando Hermione.

¿Qué quería la mujer?- dijo con curiosidad Hermione.

Nada importante.- dijo cortante. Hermione al ver que no le iba a sacar nada más dejó el tema.

Volvieron al Caldero Chorreante, donde mediante polvos Flu volvieron a casa de Hermione.

No me has dicho como la vas a llamar.

No se, no lo he pensado todavía, veamos... es hembra... ¿qué tal Nemis?

Está bien, me gusta.

Bien, ahora la prueba- Abrió la puerta de la jaula y llamó a Crockants, esta la olió y finalmente ronroneo, dando por buena a la lechuza.

Parece que la pasó. Creo que me iré a colocar todo esto.- Hermione cogió sus pequeños paquetes y se fue escaleras arriba.

Harry aprovechó este momento, sacó a la serpiente y dejó que Crockants la oliese, esta vez tardó mucho más y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, pero finalmente también ronroneó.

Muy bien.

_Puedes examinar la casa y buscar comida por los alrededores, pero que no te vean. Mañana por la mañana empezaremos muy temprano a entrenar y te sugiero que vengas descansada, soy muy exigente. Si ves que no hay comida avísame._

_Como usted diga amo._

La serpiente salió por una ventana que había abierta justo a tiempo ya que venía Hermione. Cenaron un poco y se fueron a acostar, el día había sido cansado, aunque se lo habían pasado muy bien.


	7. CAPITULO 7

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

TODOS ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING.

CAPITULO 7:

Las dos semanas restantes pasaron muy rápido. Todas las mañanas Harry se levantaba muy temprano para así poderse entrenar con Zora. El resto del día lo pasaba con Hermione estudiándose los libros de 5º curso, pero la verdad es que Hermione no podía continuar así mucho tiempo, cosa que Harry notó. Se estaba agotando.  
Al día siguiente, ambos tenían que coger el expreso de Howarts, así que se acostaron temprano.

Harry!- dijo Hermione desde la puerta principal.- Baja ya, o no llegaremos a tiempo. ¡Vamos!

Ya voy!- dijo Harry mientras bajaba por las escaleras con el baúl y la jaula de Hedwin. Subieron todas las cosas al coche del Sr. Granger que los llevaría a la estación y rápidamente emprendieron el camino. Iban un poco apurados de tiempo.

Vamos un poco tarde. ¿No puedes ir más rápido, papá?- dijo una Hermione un poco preocupada.

No cariño, no puedo saltarme semáforos, ni nada por el estilo.

Con la hora bastante apurada lograron llegar al expreso que como todos los años estaba a rebosar de gente. Con gran trabajo, subieron sus baúles a uno de los últimos vagones que estaba vacío.

Menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo.

Si, pero no veo a Ron. A decir verdad no veo ninguna cabeza pelirroja.

Yo tampoco.-dijo Hermione.

Comenzaron a buscarlo entre la multitud y después de uno diez minutos de intensa búsqueda, vieron pasar al anden un numeroso grupo de personas pelirrojas. Se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

Ron!- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia su amigo y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Lo que hizo que Harry se enfadase un poco.

No sé por que me pasa esto- pensó Harry- Hermione solamente es mi amiga, no tengo por que ponerme así. De verdad no sé lo que me pasa.- Se acercó a Ron y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Vamos, Ron que si no perderemos el tren.

Hermione tiene razón, como no subáis ya, os dejará en tierra.

Ya vamos, mamá- dijo un molesto Ron.

Juntos fueron a vagón en el que Harry y Hermione habían dejado sus cosas. Y nada más acabar de subir sonó el silbato del expreso y el tren se puso en marcha.

Valla, Harry, como has crecido- dijo un Ron asombrado- Eres tan alto como yo. Y estas mucho más fuerte que antes.

No, si tu tampoco te has quedado atrás, pero mírate- dijo Harry. Ron se volvió y vio a Hermione.

Ost... Hermione, estás preciosa.- dijo totalmente colorado.- Si no estuvieras con Harry no te habría reconocido- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Lo que hizo que Harry se molestara bastante.

Bueno, y que tal tus vacaciones?- el trío se sentó y Ron comenzó a contar sus pequeñas vacaciones con su familia.

No han estado mal, pero me hubiera gustado estar un tiempo con vosotros. Dumbledore no nos dejó que os invitáramos a nuestra casa. Estuvimos todos en casa, incluso Charlie y Bill vinieron por un tiempo a pasar sus vacaciones. Nos lo pasamos bastante bien. Todas las tardes jugábamos quiddits...- Ron siguió contando el resto de sus vacaciones, mientras que Harry y Hermione le escuchaban muy interesados.

¿Y vosotros que tal? Hasta ahora solo he hablado yo.

Las nuestras han sido unas vacaciones muy agotadoras.- dijo Harry sin querer hablar mucho de ellas.

Sí, solo hemos estado entre libros, y más libros.

En ese momento pasó la señora del carrito y todos aprovecharon para comprar todo lo que les apetecía. Pasaron la mayor parte del viaje hablando sobre Quidditch, y un sin fin de cosas más. De repente la puerta de su comportamiento se abrió dejando paso a tres personas (si se les podía llamar así).

Pero mira quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- la sangre sucia, el pobretón y el cabeza-rajada- Los dos chicos que le acompañaban empezaron a reír. Tanto Harry como Hermione tuvieron que sujetar a Ron para que no se lanzase encima de ellos.

Lárgate Malfoy, no te das cuenta que no eres bien recibido?- dijo Hermione.

Pero mira quien habla, la señorita sangre sucia. Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Harry se puso rojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira.

Déjala en paz, Malfoy. Metete la legua en el culo.

Valla, valla, valla. Si ahora la defiende Potter... El señor tenebroso debió haberte matado en el torneo. Y no creo que deje que este año te le vuelvas a escapar.- dijo Malfoy aún más divertido al ver la cara de terror de Hermione y Ron.- No solo debió matar a Diggory- Hasta hay aguantó Harry. Salió al pasillo y apuntó a Malfoy con la varita. La mano se mantenía firme y en su rostro se veía una gran determinación.

Malfoy. Vete de aquí.- dijo Harry con una voz tranquila y pausada, pero que atemorizó a todos los del vagón.

¿Quién me va a echar? Tú y cuantos más?- dijo Malfoy con burla, pero a leguas se notaba que no quería estar en ese vagón por nada del mundo. Hermione se levantó despacio hacia Harry. Puso su mano en la que sostenía la varita y le habló con voz muy dulce.

Harry, no vale la pena, como los profesores se enteren nos caerá una buena.- Harry poco a poco bajó la varita y rápidamente Malfoy junto con sus gorilas, abandonaron la estancia. Hermione y Harry se volvieron a sentar.

Hermione, tenías que haber dejado que Harry les diese una lección. Así nos dejarían en paz por un buen tiempo.- dijo Ron con reproche en su voz.

No, ella ha hecho lo correcto- dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione- Que guapa que está hoy- pensó- No debí descontrolarme de esa manera y menos por las provocaciones de Malfoy.

¿Pero porqué no te enfrentaste...?

Por que sino le habría matado- dijo rápidamente Hermione con un tono tajante que no admitía discusión, dejando a Ron boquiabierto.

¿Cómo que le habría matado?

Verás Ron, no te hemos contado toda la verdad de nuestras vacaciones.- dijo Harry- Como sabes, he pasado las vacaciones en casa de Hermione, y allí hemos estado estudiando. Verás ... hemos estado estudiando magia avanzada.

Pero eso que tiene que ver con que puedas hacer mucho daño a Malfoy?

Es que mis poderes han aumentado mucho

Muchísimo diría yo- intervino Hermione.

Y cuando me enfado, o estoy en duelo, no me controlo muy bien. Un día en semana, venía Snape a casa de Hermione y nos examinaba de todo lo aprendido.

Snape?¿No me digas que has pasado las vacaciones viendo a Snape?

Sí, las hemos pasado así. El caso es que lograba derrotarlo en los duelos y era Snape... así que imagínate lo que podía hacer a Malfoy...

Ah...

Ron, no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto.

No os preocupéis- dijo todavía asombrado por la revelación- de mí no saldrá nada de lo que me habéis contado.

Así pasaron el resto del viaje hacia Howarts. A mitad de camino se pasaron por su vagón el resto de compañeros de curso y de Grifindor, con los que estuvieron hablando el resto del viaje.


	8. CAPITULO 8

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

TODOS ESTOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING.

ESTARÍA MUY AGRADECIDA SI ME DEJASEN MENSAJES DICIÉNDOME SOBRE LA OPINIÓN DEL LIBRO. GRACIAS.

CAPITULO 8:

Al llegar, el trío bajó rápidamente del tren para así conseguir un carruaje de los primeros y llegar al castillo, pues estaba lloviendo bastante y a ninguno le apetecía estarse mojando.

A pesar de la rapidez con la que entraron al carruaje echaron en falta algo.

¿Os habéis dado cuenta de lo que falta?- dijo Hermione.

Si- dijo Harry- no sé dónde estará.

¿Pero de que habláis? Yo no he notado nada fuera de lo común- dijo un atontado Ron.

¿No te has dado cuenta de que falta Hagrid?

Es verdad- dijo poniéndose colorado y rascándose la cabeza.

Un momento, el año pasado cuando estaba en la enfermería oí que el profesor Dumbledore le enviaba a una misión, dijo yo, que todavía estará en ella. Espero que no le pase nada, y que vuelva de una pieza. No me gusta lo que está pasando.- dijo preocupadamente Harry.

No te preocupes, que seguro que está bien.

Ahora me pregunto quien será el profesor sustituto.- dijo Hermione, como siempre preocupado por las clases.

Sí, y también en DCAO. A ver si este profesor nos dura algo más que los otros, es deprimente que solo duren un año. Normal que digan que ese puesto está gafado.

Estaban hablando de esto cuando llegaron a Howarts. Bajaron rápidamente del carruaje y pasaron al hall. Iban a pasar al Gran Salón, pero McGonagall los retuvo. Sr. Potter, Sta. Granger un poco antes de que termine la cena pásense por el despacho de Dumbledore.

De acuerdo, profesora.- dijo Harry y continuaron hacia el Gran Salón, donde se sentaron a la espera de la llegada de los de 1º, para que fueran seleccionados.

Supongo que nos llamará para ver que tal el verano y cosas así- dijo Hermione.

Se sentaron junto con el resto de compañeros que ya habían llegado y hablaban animadamente.

A ver si vienen ya, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Ron.

Como siempre estás igual, no piensas en otra cosa nada más que en comer.

Déjenlo!- dijo Harry irrumpiendo una discusión que estaba por empezar- Chicos! Mirad quien está en el puesto que profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.- Rápidamente, todo el grupo de alrededor de Harry se volvió en dirección a la mesa de profesores y allí pudieron ver que estaba sentado Remus Lupin, su profesor de 3º, y en opinión de la mayoría el mejor que habían tenido.

Pfff! Menos mal que es él, ya pensaba que nos iba a dar clase Snape por partida doble- dijo un Griffindor un año más pequeño que el trío.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, las puertas se abrieron y entraron los niños encabezados por una seria McGonagall que colocó un taburete de tres patas y encima de ella, un viejo sombrero, que comenzó a cantar la habitual canción de selección.

Cuando os nombre, salir y poneos el sombrero.- Todos los niños parecían muy asustados, pero tras las últimas palabras de la profesora se tranquilizaron un poco.- Adams, Susans.- Una chica rubia, y delgada, salió de la fila hacia el sombrero y antes de que se lo hubiese colocado bien, este ya había dado su veredicto.

Rawenclav!

Así continuó el resto de la selección. Hubo muchos menos niños nuevos que el año anterior, y en Grifindor, solo quedaron siete, cuatro niñas y tres niños.

La cena continuó sin incidentes y como todos los años, la cena de bienvenida fue exquisita.

Mira, Harry, Dumbledore se acaba de levantar, creo que debemos ir ya a hablar con él.

Pero, pero... no he terminado de comer, y todavía faltan los postres- dijo Harry con la boca llena.

No importa Harry, creo que esta noche has comido como que para una semana, no te morirás de hambre hasta mañana el desayuno.

Está bien... ya voy- dijo levantándose. Los dos fueron rápidamente hasta el despacho del director, y nada más llegar la gran gárgola de piedra que cuidaba la entrada del despacho se retiró dejándoles la entrada libre. Llegaron a la puerta y llamaron.

Pasen.

Buenas noches profeso Dumbledore-dijeron ambos a la vez.

Buenas noches. Os he llamado, para que me contéis que tal este verano, y como habéis avanzado en vuestros estudios, aunque por lo que he oído Harry ha logrado derrotar al profesor Snape, y creedme que no es una tarea fácil.- Los dos empezaron a contarle todo lo que habían hecho durante el verano- Muy bien, veo que habéis hecho un buen trabajo, no todos logran desarrollar hechizos tan potentes, y mucho menos a vuestra edad. Srta. Granger le importaría dejarnos a solas, por favor?

Sí- se levantó y salió.

Muy bien Harry, ahora cuéntame lo que TU has hecho.- Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos, pero no de una manera severa, si no más bien amigablemente, haciendo que Harry se pusiese aún más rojo.

Bueno... Noté que Hermione no podía seguir mi ritmo, así que cuando ella se iba a acostar, seguía estudiando. No sé que me pasa que no necesito dormir tanto como antes para descansar y por tanto tengo más tiempo para estudiar, además cuando leo una cosa se me graba en la mente, y tengo la sensación de que ya lo sé hacer y al primer intento cualquier hechizo me sale.- dijo Harry. Tras esto se puso un silencio muy prolongado.

¿Y que más me tienes que decir?- dijo con toda la paciencia del mundo. Harry se puso muy nervioso y no pudo evitar ponerse aún más colorado.

Bueno... es que el día que fuimos a comprar al callejón Diagon pues... bueno... me compré una nueva mascota, se llama Zora y... es una serpiente.-

A continuación produjo unos sonidos, extendió su brazo y de su manga salió una serpiente. Todo esto lo hizo tan rápido que a Dumbledore no le dio tiempo a asimilar la información y cuando vio a la serpiente salir tan cerca de él, su primera reacción fue apartase de ella.

No se preocupe profesor, no le va a hacer nada, está entrenada personalmente por mí, tanto en la lucha, como en modales. Todas las mañanas salíamos muy temprano a entrenar. Pensé que una serpiente es muy útil, como espía o en la lucha.

Es una idea buena.

Lo que le tengo que pedir es que le deje que se recorra el castillo, y el bosque prohibido.

Yo confío en ti, Harry, pero tienes que cuidarla, no me puedo permitir que una serpiente vaya mordiendo a estudiantes. Muchos personajes importantes son escépticos con la vuelta de Voldemort, e intentan que mi palabra no tenga valor, así que ahora tengo que tener mucho cuidado con lo que haga

No se preocupe profesor, ella no hará nada, se lo aseguro.

Que así sea. También quería comentarte, las clases de este curso. Estás muy avanzado respecto a tus compañeros, pero no podemos adelantarte cursos, se notaría demasiado, así que he pensado que podrías asistir a unas clases adicionales, claro, si tu quieres.

Por mi no hay ningún problema. ¿Pero quién me las dará?

He hablado con algunos profesores de Howarts, y me han dicho que no les importaría enseñarte dos horas a la semana cada uno.

¿Cuándo empezaré?

Desde mañana mismo, no hay que perder tiempo. Cada vez Voldemort se hace más fuerte, y cuando aseste el golpe final necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

Estoy de acuerdo con usted- dijo Harry.

Aquí tienes tu horario.- dijo mientras abría un pequeño cajón de su derecha-Es muy duro y tendrás que aplicarte bastante en los estudios, pues este año tienes los timos, y aunque tengas un nivel superior al del resto de la clase nunca debes confiarte.

Si, señor- dijo mientras cogía su nuevo horario.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte Harry, Puedes irte, creo que te espera una encantadora jovencita.

Al decir esto Harry se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba, y salió del despacho despidiéndose con un pequeño y frágil adiós.

Fuera como había dicho Dumbledore le estaba esterando Hermione impaciente.

De que habéis estado hablando, Harry- dijo un poco preocupada y a la vez curiosa- Habéis estado mucho tiempo.

Era sobre mi nuevo horario, me ha ofrecido dar clases especiales de magia para desarrollar aún más mis poderes.

Entonces tendrás el horario muy apretado y además este año tenemos los TIMOS...

Sí Hermione. No te preocupes tanto, podré con todo.- dijo Harry poniéndole su cara más tierna y haciendo a Hermione estremecer.

Vale. Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana empiezan las clases y no quiero llegar tarde.- dijo mientras se ponía en marcha hacia la sala común. Por el camino iba pensando- Valla carita que me ha puesto. En ese momento me le hubiera comido. No se como puede ser tan tierno. Y con lo guapo que está...

Contestación a los reviews:

Muchas gracias por los pocos que me han mandado reviews.

Abrilgranger: Espero que te siga gustando, y continues leyendolo, y espero que me sigas escribiendo para saber tu opinión.

Sanarita31: Gracias por leerlo, y espero que te siga gustando. Y gracias por los ánimos para continuarlo.

GaRry: Si, el fic también lo publiqué en Harryargentino, pero hay no lo voy a seguir.

Jarlaxe-Bregan: Siento mucho los errores gramaticales, de ahora en adelante tendré mucho más cuidado en este aspecto. Gracias por escribirme y espero que te siga gustando la historia.


End file.
